Something's gotta give
by spoodle monkey
Summary: JIRAIYAxOROCHIMARU,YAOI set in teenage years, short first time that comes from Jiraiya and his perverted curiosity and of course ninja's with nothing better to do, right? RATED T


Disclaimer: Considering Orochimaru's currently evil...ahem and other things that shall not be mentioned, i obviously do not own...but someday when i rule the world, you'll see!

A/N- my first Orochimaru/Jiraiya fic, set in their teenage years, before, you know, the whole 'crazy, kill everyone' stage that he seems to be in. So read and review please, cause we all know that reviews are our drugs and you give me reviews, i give you shino cookies!

* * *

The presence in front of him was a nuisance at best, fairly easy to ignore as he continued to study the scroll, held up, blocking out the person sitting with him.

"You study too much." Or at least he had hoped it would.

He chose not to reply, re-reading the last line so it was burned into his memory, these jutsu's would not be too hard to learn.

"Aren't you bored yet?" His companion whined from where he was sprawled out on the grass.

"No." He replied curtly. Their sensei had given them all the day off and while Tsunade had chosen to spend it with her brother, for some reason Jiraiya had decided to spend the day annoying him.

The white haired teen started to hum distractedly, a hand creeping forwards, to run his fingers up and down Orochimaru's foot in an attempt to tickle him. Or perhaps just for the contact, he was never sure what his teammate was thinking, however most of the time he suspected it had something to do with sex and the books he often caught him writing.

He ignored the feather light touches, concentrating on the words in front of him. The touch moved from the arch of his foot to his ankle, pushing cloth out of the way in an attempt to annoy him. It was not going to work.

"Hey, Oro?" He hated that nickname that Jiraiya had deemed to give him. No one else called him that, no one else knew him very well at all, which was completely fine with him. "Hey." He glared at the white haired teen as he pinched lightly at the pale skin of his ankle.

"What?" He snapped, moving his foot just out of reach.

"Have you ever had sex?" Jiraiya grinned up at him, snagging his foot in his momentary stupor, turning his exploration to Orochimaru's calf. "Come on! You can tell me!"

He chose to ignore him, carefully placing the scroll on the ground next to him and picking up a new one, effectively dismissing his companion. Or at least it would have worked if it were any normal person.

"So you haven't?" The fingers moved to the back of his knee, sending a strangely pleasant feeling through him that he quickly shoved down, ignoring. "Cause there's this betting pool going 'round and I was thinking of getting in on the action."

He already knew of the numerous bets that fellow shinobi had been placing on whether he had been with anyone in a sexual manor, however he had believed that Jiraiya had already placed bets as well. Apparently he had been incorrect in the assumption. Which begged the question, was Jiraiya aware that some had placed bets on his having been sexual active with Jiraiya himself?

"Tsunade already placed her bets, I overheard her talking to one of her friends."

In other words he had been spying. It was troublesome that the shinobi of the village had nothing better to do than to think about his 'sex life'. Although he was slowly becoming used to it, so it had come as no shock when he had found out that his own sensei had joined the betting pool. It did not matter, while they fantasized about his life, he would continue to outdistance everyone else with his skills.

"So I was thinking I could get the inside scoop and share the profits with you…say, seventy- thirty? You get the thirty, of course." Of course. He rolled his eyes, frowning as the scroll was suddenly pulled out of his hands. The side nicked his finger, sending a stinging sensation through him, barely noticeable. He would have just wiped the blood off on the grass next to him and went back to his studies, however a hand caught his in a tight grip, holding the sluggishly bleeding finger up so dark eyes could see.

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jiraiya to release his hand, however, all the other teen did was tear off a small piece of his sleeve, tying it around the cut.

Jiraiya shrugged sheepishly once he was finished, letting their hands fall, but keeping them clasped. He was a confusing person. Perhaps the closest he had to a friend, if he even wished to have a friend, he tended to be brash, clumsy and was a complete pervert, having been caught spying on the women's bathhouse many times and then there were times like these when he managed to catch Orochimaru completely off guard, sending this foreign feeling through him.

"Figured you didn't want blood on those." He nodded to the scrolls and it took Orochimaru a moment to realise that his companion was sitting crouching in front of him, legs on either side of his own. He had always been excellent at reading people, it all depended on whether he wanted them to know that they had been found out. Jiraiya was both the easiest and hardest of all to read.

"You are lying."

"What?" He didn't bother repeating himself; the other teen had heard him the first time, judging by the distracted patterns he was drawing on Orochimaru's legs, through the fabric, he was obviously thinking rather hard about how to answer that.

It was rather simple, if Jiraiya denied knowing what he was speaking of, then he would drop it, however if he answered truthfully then perhaps…

Obsidian eyes seemed to come to a decision as a hand was placed on his shoulder and another at the back of his neck, before the world in front of him consisted of dark eyes staring at him and warm lips pressed against his own.

The mechanics were fairly simple, he learned, even though he had never done this before, he had had no reason to, it was fairly pleasurable as his companion pressed up against him, a wet, warm tongue invading his mouth, making him feel more than he had considered possible.

Logic dictated that oxygen was required as the other teen pulled back, with a hint of a whine, resting his face in the crook of Orochimaru's neck, sucking on the skin there, biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

He was slightly startled to find his own arms wrapped securely around the others waist, holding him in place.

"So does this mean that I have the inside scoop, or that I can't place any bets?" Jiraiya puffed against his neck. This was certainly a strange…relationship. If that was what it was. He tested the word out, deciding that perhaps it fit, even though he would probably return to ignoring the other teen in a few minutes in favour of the scrolls lying dejected next to them. That was of course, if Jiraiya's hand stopped its movements, creeping underneath his clothes.


End file.
